


Kinktober Day 14 - Stuck in a Wall

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Creampie, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Stuck in a wall, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 14 of Kinktober - Stuck in a Wall (but it's really a fence)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 14 - Stuck in a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I've officially made it farther than last year! Nearly lost there, but I managed to keep it up. This one got me back into my groove, hopefully.

Now, this was quite a sight. Bastian had been making his nightly rounds, patrolling the ranch for any sign of trouble when he spotted something very peculiar. Stuck in the bars of the fence was the dearest son of his employer. Virgil was still a lamb in his father’s eyes, though his horns were big enough to make any trespasser think twice about coming onto the property. He had a habit of trying to sneak out, which he’d attempted tonight.

“Trying to get out, were we?” Bastian strolled over lazily. He inspected the situation. Virgil, quite nude he noted, had tried to squeeze between the bars and had gotten about halfway until his hips had gotten stuck. Now he was left hanging between the bars. His tail flicked in irritation.

“No,” he pouted. His little hooved feet kicked and stamped into the dirt. Bastian laughed. He reached out to pluck at the fluffy tail currently laid flat against the soft, bare asscheeks he’d been ogling for months.

“Then what’s this?” One of Virgil’s hooves smacked against his shin and he grunted. Maybe he deserved it.

“Look, just help me out before my dad comes out to feed the animals.”

“I dunno, I’m kinda enjoying the view.” His hand came down to squeeze one half of the ripe little peach presented for him. Virgil squeaked and went still once more. He rubbed his thumb over his crack before pulling it aside to reveal Virgil’s hole.

“Bastian now is not the time! Please, please just get me out. If he catches me he’ll never let me leave the house again,” Virgil pleaded. He wriggled around but it only made him more enticing.

A wolfish grin split his face and the watchman bent over to bite into the plush backside. He earned himself a yelp and another wiggle. Bastian used both hands to knead and spread those delicious cheeks before diving in to lap at Virgil’s asshole. The sheep moaned as his tongue drove against his hole. His legs quivered under Bastian’s touch. He pressed into the tight ring of muscle, finally penetrating him.

“Sh-shit. Hah, please don’t stop,” he whimpered. Bastian had no plans to ever stop. He fucked his tongue into Virgil’s hole, relishing each eager clench around the muscle. His mouth watered as he ate the boy’s ass like it was his sole purpose in life.

Virgil couldn’t keep quiet, or still for that matter. Despite his predicament, he pushed back as best he could against Bastian’s face. Desperate moans spilled from his mouth as he was eaten out. Bastian worried that he might wake up his father, but he was too deep in to care all that much.

When he pulled back, a thick line of spit connected them. He gave one last lick before working on getting his pants down.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could stop. What are you doing?” Bastian reached up with one hand to squeeze his ass again, clawed thumb pressing into the empty space his tongue left behind. It sated him for a little bit, long enough for Bastian to pull his cock out and press it against his ass.

The wolf spat into his hand and slicked himself up. He positioned himself at Virgil’s entrance and pushed in. There was some resistance before the head slid in. Bastian groaned as he was surrounded by Virgil’s tight heat. If he hadn’t known the sheep liked to sneak out for this exact act, he’d think he was a virgin. He was practically being sucked in.

“Bastian, oh fuck… Please move,” Virgil whined. Bastian pulled his legs until he was perfectly slotted against his hips, then started up a rough pace. There was little time for teasing with the sun’s light peeking up over the horizon. He watched with glee as Virgil’s hungry hole swallowed up his cock over and over.

Virgil let the front half of his body hang off the brick base of the fence, giving the watchman the perfect angle to slam into his prostate. He wailed with each forceful thrust into his body. Bastian drooled over his back, mouth still watering after he’d gotten a taste. If they still had time, maybe he’d dive back in and lick his cum out. The thought made his hands tighten around Virgil’s plush hips.

He slid one hand under to feel the leaking little cock that stood at attention between Virgil’s legs. His palm was soaked with precum before he’d even properly gotten a grip. He fucked into the sheep’s body at an ever-increasing pace, his eagerness to cum driving him nearly mad. His brain was flooded with sensation. The rhythmic clench around his cock, breathy moans pouring out of the body under him, the brush of Virgil’s tail against his stomach with every push in. He wanted more than anything to bury his teeth in Virgil’s throat, leave marks for everyone to see, but he’d surely get sacked if he did.

Bastian’s hips thrust erratically until finally, he stuttered to a halt. His cock spilled copiously into the sheep. His orgasm left him breathless and it was only when a hoof stomped on his foot that he remembered Virgil hadn’t come yet. He resumed his strokes, grunting with every squeeze around his dick. With a sharp cry, Virgil was cumming against the fence. He hung there for a moment, gasping for breath.

The rooster crowed and it tore them both from their afterglow. Bastian pulled out, wishing he could take more time to see his cum drip out. He wrapped his hands around Virgil’s waist and pulled until the sheep’s shoulders finally slid between the bars and he was free at last.

“Go inside before your dad finds out you were out here,” he ordered as he buttoned up his pants. Virgil nodded. He couldn’t help but swipe one last time at his backside to spur him into moving a bit faster. The smack rang out across the ranch and he prayed his boss was still asleep, or maybe just tired enough that he wouldn’t investigate.


End file.
